monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Fitting In- Chapter 1
It's a beautiful gloomy day at Monster High and one girl with black long hair and bright green eyes steps in the school. "So this is Monster High" she thought to herself. "IT'S AWESOME!" she shouted by accident causing all eyes to turn on her. "Oops..." the girl said to herself in a tiny voice. She kept on walking, looking for the principle's office. Until she bumped into someone. The girl fell on the ground and so did the person. The person looked up and said, "New girl, watch where you're walking." The black-haired girl got up and grabbed her books, "Sorry." she said to the person before she looked up at them. Infront of her was a ghoul dressed up in Egyptain clothing. "Don't get yourself in trouble." the egyptain girl said before walking off. The girl frowned a bit and walked off. That girl was Alice Liddell. During class, Alice was sitting at the back seat alone. Then a ghoul appeared beside her out of the shadows. "GAH!" Alice shrieked. "Sorry. It happens." the girl said. She took out her hand. "I'm Twyla." Alice shook Twyla's hand, "Alice." "It's a boring class, huh?" Twyla asked. "Yeah, I guess so. The creature is talking about spoons." Alice said. Twyla laughed a bit and said, "I have to go now. Bye, Alice, see you around." Then she disappeared in the shadows. In lunch time, Alice was walking around the creeperteria with her tray with food and apple juice on it, looking around for a spot to eat. Then she saw him. Light orange hair and dark jade green eyes. He was familiar. Too familiar. Alcie then knew where she saw him. In Wonderland. ''-Flashback-'' Alice was walking in Wonderland with Alice (Wonderland). "Feel free to look around, Alice." Alice (Wonderland) said before she walked off. Alice started walking, looking around. Then she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, I did not see you there." the person said as they pulled out their hand towards Alice, who was on the ground. "It's not a problem." Alice said as she took the person's hand and got up. Alice looked up and was charmed. She saw someone so beautiful, no less. He had light orange hair and dark jade green eyes. They were so close to each other. But Alice blinked and he was gone. But then Alice bumped into someone and her food went all over their clothes! "NEW GIRL!" the Egyptain girl shouted. Alice looked down at the Egyptain girl's shirt and it was all covered in Alice's food that was in her tray. Even the apple juice's box popped and stained the Egyptain girl's shirt. "Oh my knives! I'm so sorry!" Alice told the girl. "NO! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" the Egyptain girl yelled. Then the Egyptain girl ran off out the creeperteria. Everyone's eyes turned on Alice, even the boy of her dream's. Alice bit her bottom lip nervously and shyly before she went to the vending machine to buy herself a chocolate bar. She put in a coin but the vending machine refused. Alice looked up on the machine and saw that a chocolate bar was for one dollar. Alice took her coin and looked down at it. "I guess I'm not getting lunch today." she said to herself. Then she overheard a group of girls talking about a resturant. "I've heard that Hungry and Kisses is looking for a new worker." Frankie Stein said to her friends. "Winda didn't come to school today!" Draculaura replied. "She text me saying she will no come to school because she busy at resturant." Abbey Bominable said. "Where is that fang anyway?" Clawdeen Wolf asked. "In the place where's there's those shoes and bags shop." Frankie said. "I've heard that Winda's parents pay workers alot of money!" Draculaura said. "Yeah, they do!" Frankie said. "Winda? Alot of money?" Alice thought to herself excitely. ~To Be Continued~ Category:Fanfiction